1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transducer array and more particularly to a wide band proportional transducer array.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior wide band transducer array systems have employed separate arrays wherein each array required a complicated switching network to achieve operation over a wide range of frequencies. The present invention overcomes this difficulty by providing an array that operates over a wide frequency range without causing a complicated switching network.